Amis, face à l'ennemi
by Hermy Halliwell
Summary: Lorsque Voldemort revient au pouvoir tout change… Les élèves font leur rentrée à Poudlard en 7eme année pour le Trio Infernal et Drago . La Mort de Dumbledore, dans le tome 6, n’est pas prise en compte. Reviews please ! DMHG
1. Chapitre 1 : Errant

**Auteur : Hermy Halliwell****  
****Genre : Shipp HGDM.****  
****Résumé : Lorsque Voldemort revient au pouvoir tout change… Les élèves font leur rentrée à Poudlard ( en 7eme année pour le Trio Infernal et Drago ). La Mort de Dumbledore, dans le tome 6, n'est pas prise en compte. ****  
****Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. J'ai écris cette fanfiction dray-mione pour le plaisir et non pour le profit.**

**  
****Chapitre 1 : Errant**

**  
****Il n'y avait que très peu de gens qui osaient s'aventurer dehors ces temps-ci, que ce soit de jour ou de nuit.****  
****La bataille arriverait bientôt, c'était trop dangereux. Depuis trois mois, les disparitions de sorciers et moldus s'enchaînaient, a tel point que plus personne ne faisait confiance au Ministère de la Magie, qui ne savait comment réagir face aux évènements.****  
****Certains membres avaient disparu , d'autres, effrayes, c'étaient allies a l'ennemi .**

**Mais, lui, errait, seul, depuis deux mois, dans les rues sinistres et glaciales de Londres.****  
****Il n'avait nulle part ou aller. Depuis que son père, qu'il destestait, et sa mère, qu'il adorait, avaient été tués par Voldemort, et , que celui-ci avait pris possession de SON manoir, il était seul face a son destin.**

**Demain, comme si de rien n'était, il retournerait a Poudlard, et, la, serait en sécurité. Il ne savait pas comment , mais Dumbledore avait trouve le moyen de lui transmettre une lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille.****  
****Elle contenait sa réinscription a Poudlard, sa liste de fournitures, ainsi qu'un insigne de **

** "Préfet en chef ! ", s'était exclame Drago , étonné.****  
**** " Comment peut-il me faire confiance...?"**

**Drago entra dans une auberge sans y penser, plonge dans ses pensées , a se remémorer la scène de la veille.****  
****Aujourd'hui, il avait fait ses achats, avec le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait de ses parents.****  
****Demain, il retournerait en cours, retrouverait des personnes qui ne voit en lui que source d'intérêts, et d'autres qui le hait plus que tout au monde.**

**Il entra dans sa chambre. il n'y avait que le stricte minimum, un simple mobilier, un lit et une douche.****  
****Il s'allongea sur le lit après avoir ses affaires, sur le sol, délabré.****  
****Il s'endormit ensuite, sa baguette sous son oreiller et une de ses mains la tenant fermement.**


	2. Chapter 2 : retrouvailles

**Auteur : Hermy Halliwell****  
****Genre : Shipp HGDM.****  
****Résumé : Lorsque Voldemort revient au pouvoir tout change… Les élèves font leur rentrée à Poudlard ( en 7eme année pour le Trio Infernal et Drago ). La Mort de Dumbledore, dans le tome 6, n'est pas prise en compte. ****  
****Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. J'ai écris cette fanfiction dray-mione pour le plaisir et non pour le profit.**

Voila la suite !

Désolée pour le retard !

Je l'ai publié sur mon blog ( la fic ) : http/malefoy-miss. à :

-Charlotte

-angel of dust, je sais que mon 1er chapitre était court, mais c'était une sorte d'épilogue...

**Harry se leva, toujours ensommeillé. Il réveilla ensuite Ron, qui n'était pas de bonne humeur !****  
****Ils discutérent un peu, toujours endormis, et descendirent les 3 étages, Harry le premier.****  
****Harry arriva au rez-de-chaussée, d'où il entendit les brides d'une conversion entre Hermione et Ginny.**

**Hermione : " Viktor te passes le bonjour, au fait... "****  
****Ginny : " Il se souvient de moi, au bout de 3 ans ? "****  
****Hermione : " Apparemment tu l'as marquée ! "**

**Elles éclatèrent de rire.**

**Harry se tourna vers un Ron grognon de ne pas avoir assez dormi, en espérant qu'il n'ai rien entendu.****  
****Mais, vu la tête de Ron, la conversation ne lui avait pas échapper.****  
****Il sourit à Harry pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, mais était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, preuve qu'il était en colère et énervé.**

**Tous deux s'approchèrent discrétement. Dés qu'ils eurent les deux jeunes filles à portéé de vue, ils restèrent plantés là, bouche-bée.**

**Harry : " Mi...Mione ?".****  
****Il balbutiait.**

**Hermione releva la tête et commença à se lever.****  
****Hermione : " Les garçons, vous m'avez manqué,... vous avez beaucoup changé, dis donc!**

**Il était à présent à l'entrée de la cuisine, comme eux.****  
****Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, qui lui rendit son étreinte puis la libéra.**

**Harry : " Hermione...tu es ..."****  
****Ron, précipitemment : " ...une fille ! "****  
****Hermione : " Merci de l'avoir remarqué ! "****  
****Harry : " Laisses tomber Mione, tu es magnifique ! "****  
****Hermione : " Merci beaucoup Harry. "**

**Elle rougit légèrement.****  
****ron aussi aurait aimé lui en dire autant, mais il était partagé entre deux sentiments : le colère et l'admiration.****  
****Hermione était splendide, sublime, à ses yeux. Elle portait une robe violette, fine et élégante, mettant en valeur ses formes de jeune femme, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.****  
****Pendant qu'il pensait, Hermione lui parlait.****  
****Hermione : " Ron, tu m'écoute? "****  
****Ron : " Non, euh, oui ! "****  
****Hermione : " Tu m'as manqué ! "****  
****Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui dit :****  
****" Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !"**

**Les retrouvailles furent écourtées par la voix de Mrs Weasley qui cria.****  
****Mrs Weasley : " Dépêchez-vous ! On part ! "****  
****ginny : " Vous êtes prêts ? "****  
****Harry , Ron et Hermione : " Oui. "**

**Remus entra dans la cuisine.****  
****Remus : " Bonjour tout le monde ! "****  
****Les 4 : " Bonjour ! "****  
****Remus : " Prêts pour la rentréé ?"****  
****ginny : " Pas vraiment ! "****  
****Remus : " Hermione, ton insigne, tu ne le mets pas ? "****  
****Hermione : " Oh, si ! "****  
****Harry et Ron : " Quel insigne ? "****  
****Ginny, en montrant l'objet en question : " Son INSIGNE DE PREFETE-EN-CHEF !"****  
****Les 2 garçons : " Tu ne nous l'a même pas dit, tu es préfète-en-chef, et tu ne nous l'a même pas dit ! "****  
****Hermione : " Il n'y a pas à en faire tout un foin ! "****  
****Ron : " Mione, qu'est-ce qui il a ? Tu est malade ? Tu te sens bien ? "****  
****Hermione : Je vais très bien , Ron ! "**

**Mrs Weasley arriva et mit fin à la discussion en faisant sortir ****  
****tout le monde !**

**Alors, votre avis ?**

**Suite ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je sais, encore en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute ! lool !******

**Ki$$ a tous ! et surtout a ****drago-love-hermy******

**A partir de maintenant je mettrais mes impressions personnelles entre parenthèses ( ... ) et je les contourerais par ces signes : ...****  
****Ca donnera ca : ( texte ) **

****

**Chapitre 3 : Le Voyage******

**Mrs Weasley conduisit tout le monde dehors, il traversèrent la place, prirent à droite et entrèrent dans un champs.****  
****Mrs Weasley: " Nous allons transplaner jusqu'au quai 9 3/4. Le train part à 11 h et il est 10h55. "****  
****Ron, en rougissant : " Trans...planer ! "****  
****Lupin, qui venait d'arriver : " Ne t'inquiétes pas Ron, nous allons utiliser un portoloin ! "****  
****Ron, retrouvant son courage : " J'ai pas peur, moi ! Je m'inquiétais pour Hermione et Ginny ! "****  
****Hermione et Ginny ne purent protester, Mrs Weasley prit la parole.****  
****Mrs Weasley : " Ron ! Ah, voila Maugrey avec le portoloin ! "****  
****Maugrey arrivait, en effet, une fois à leur niveau, il dit: " Voila le portoloin ...et l'Escorte ( tout en se montrant ) ! "****  
****Ron, avec ironie : " L'escorte, wahou, on n'a plus rien a craindre là, alors !"****  
****Hermione et Harry rigolèrent, Ginny semblait inquiète.****  
****Mrs Weasley déposa le portoloin sur un rocher tout proche d'eux et demanda à l'assemblée de se rapprocher.****  
****Lupin : " Molly, mets-toi entre Ginny et Hermione, veux-tu ? "****  
****Harry : "Et nos affaires, nos bagages...hiboux ?"****  
****Maugrey : " Ils sont déjà dans le train. Tonks et le Professeur Mcgonagall sont venues les chercher ce matin. "****  
****Lupin : " Préparez-vous, à 0. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 , zé..."******

**Tout changea. La voix de Lupin s'était volatilisée, le sol s'était dérobé sous leur pied, ils avaient été projetés dans les airs.****  
****Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol.****  
****Ils étaient arrivés sur le quai, devant le train. Harry et Ron aidèrent Ginny et Hermione à se lever.****  
****Hermione : " Merci... "****  
****Ron : " Tu ne devais pas nous écrire, au fait ...? "****  
****Harry : " C'est vrai, c'est la première fois ! "****  
****Hermione : " Eh bien , c'est que... "****  
****Ginny l'aida alors, sentant son désarroi :****  
****" C'est pas grave, ils ne t'auraient pas répondu de toute façon ! Tu les connais autant que moi, meme plus, en regardant Harry ( tristement...sniff, la pauvre ! ) "****  
****ILs éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire !******

** Alors ? votre avis ?**

Bizoux a tous !


End file.
